User blog:ParcyDriancfan778/Chresmond one shot
Desmond had been banned after 4 attempts and did a 5th ironically Chris came back then Chris: HELLO?!!!!!!! WTF JOANNA?! WHY DID YOU BAN ME?! Lizzy: Ugh this guy. Chris: STAY OUT OF IT LIZZY! Yazzy: Leave Lizzy alone! Chris: Oh sorry Yazzy. Nick: Can you not man? You only like these female wikians cuz of their looks. And also you're not ratchet like I am. You're not even 1% of ratchet. Cause the pics you post are just gross like that girl with those armpits. Des: Can you all stop? It's hard for me to make up with you all this way. Annie: HAHAHAHAHA! No! You think without properly apologizing you can just get our forgiveness?! Ash: I thought I bidded you good riddance Desmond. Joanna: And a good fuck yourself too! Desmond: Amd you say I'm immature?! Lizzy: Bitch please. I doubt you even seen Total Drama. Dani: Or Pretty Little Liars. Cam: Dani if he did he only shipped Ezria because you did. And I don't even like Ezria. Yazzy: Same with Total Drama. He goes around saying Gwuncan is perfect and all he talks about is acting like Gwent is worse than anything and Duncney is superbad cause both are different. And have you even seen the show man? Xav: YEAH! You only talk about those 3 couples. Yazzy: At least LIZZY has reason to ship Gwuncan I mean I despise them as a couple but at least she doesn't go around saying they're perfect like such. She even ships Gwent and doesn't like Duncney. Des: Why do you 2 squares hate them their both emos. Yazzy: OH HELL NO! You DID NOT call Gwen an emo! She's a fucking goth! Lizzy: Lizzy shall kill one who calls Duncan an emo! He's punk! And I pretty much don't Xav: And there is nothing wrong with opposites attract. Dani: You're the real square Des. You only ship and hate on couples for shallow reasons. And rarely even talk about any others. I mean Lizzy even ships Lyler, Zoke, Alehather, Scourtney, etc. Lizzy: LIKE ME WHO DOES! Thank you Dani! You're not even qualified to ship Dizzy. Loser. Joanna: And you're kicked out of PLL fanclub fakeass. Annie: And you barely even seen TVD and will change your opinions on Delena and Stelena cause of Dani. Xav: Yet when Dani ships Duncney and Gwent he wouldn't. Ratchet Tori: Cause his ass belongs elsewhere. Aka De HawaII Oshun. Jake: And Ash and I started NO! Don't steal it from us. Dani: Or horn in on us fan girling. Joanna: Same goes for you Chris. Chris: What did I do? Damian: You said "Fuck Columbus Day!" Scottie: You made me fix you and Natalie up and nobody shipped it. Katie: And I barely even know you but you always gotta include yourself in shit! Ash: Yeah it's annoying. No wonder Yazzy hasn't done an edit of you. Katie: I won't either. Joanna: And your time to tap comment. Natalie: And it gets annoying when you call me beautiful. You're just shallow and superficial. And thank you Scottie.. Rob: What do you fools want a doggy biscuit? Cam: And stop acting like you're apart of everything. Yazzy: THANK YOU CAM! Ratchet Tori: Can I also say Ratchet Cubs is nasty. Lizzy: SO is Chrizzy. My heart belongs to Niall, Caleb Rivers, Carl Grimes, Noah and Duncan. Yazzy: And mine belongs to Gwen,Trent, Emily, Tyler Posey and if Finn Hudson if he were around. Ratchet Tori: And Santana Lopez is MINE! Say time to tap about her I will turn you into broken glass and dump you in de hawaII oshun. Des: Quite sad how you 2 are fawning over some weirdasses. Everyone except Chris and Des: SHUT THE FUCK UP! Cam: Considering you 2 only came to start drama Desmond I hereby ban you. Joanna: And I give you to you Chris. Lizzy: I was gonna do something. Chris: Des. We've been banned. Des: I can't believe it. Actually I can. Chris: NOW WHAT?! Des: We are brotp so let's go swimming. Chris: OK! In Hawaii right? Des: Yes. It's beautiful. You might see some fish, maybe a whale who knows? Category:Blog posts